You Return The Missing Piece
by RainbowgasmWriter
Summary: Companion to "You Return" Ichijo x Shiki YAOI! I don't own these amazing boys!


I smiled a very small smile before reaching up to stroke his cheek, "Kiss me..."

He instantly complied, pressing his lips to mine in a sweet, gentle, loving kiss.

I immediately kissed back, shivering at the feel of his lips against mine; it had been SO unbearably long, but his lips were still just as soft and tasted just as sweet as I remembered; and I couldn't get enough. I parted my teeth for him, slanting my head more, inviting him in so I could taste even more of him and my whole body lit on fire when he slipped his soft, hot tongue into my mouth; making me moan. 'Oh god I missed him, missed this, missed being with him, I missed him, I missed him, I missed him so much.'

Ichijo must have sensed my inner thoughts because he pulled me closer and kissed me deeper, as if he was saying he missed me too. He tasted so sweet, like honey-candied apples with a hint of mint and his tongue was so soft and hot and gentle against mine that within moments I'd completely lost myself in him; tongue pressing back against his, finding every little bit of his flavour I could and enjoying the sensations that resulted from both actions.

By the time we had to pull back for air we were both flushed, hands having wondered; leaving one of mine in his hair, the other just slightly dipped under the waist band of his pants at the back while one of his was slipped under my tee-shirt, rubbing my side and the other was cupping my ass through my jeans, pulling our hips together.

He immediately dropped his head to place hot, but gentle open mouthed kisses along my jaw and down my neck and it was all I could do to let my head fall back to give him more access and let out short, breathy little moans. "Ngh, I-Ichijo..." I gasped as I subconsciously bucked my hips up against his, feeling a strong, needy arousal welling up inside me. It had been far, far too long without him.

It was obvious Ichijo felt the same need because when he looked up into my eyes, his had gone a dark, lusty emerald and when he whispered my name it was in a thick, husky voice that sent shivers through my entire being. "Shiki... I need you..." he tugged at the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head.

As soon as those words left his mouth my heart went into overdrive and I groaned when he latched his lips around my left nipple and started to suck, "I need you too..." I all but keened, "Oh god I need you..." I tugged on his shirt buttons, feeling them give way- not caring that it was through popping off and not through the button holes; surely he'd sacrifice one shirt for me? As soon as the last button was free I pushed it off his shoulders, moaning hotly as he nipped at my nipple when I did so.

He switched nipples as he tossed the shirt to the side, tugging the new bud with his teeth and making me hiss in pleasure and dig my nails into his shoulders, making HIM hiss and arch before letting go and looking up at me, "Shiki..."

I knew that look and tone; it said 'BED, NOW!' and I couldn't say no, standing up and taking him with me, only to fall back onto the sheets a moment later; tugging my own pants button and zipper undone.

Ichijo chuckled down at me, "Someone's a little eager today..." but I could tell he was just as impatient as I was, tugging on his own fastenings and slipping out of his slacks before helping me shimmy out of my jeans.

"I can't help it..." I groaned, seeing the tent in his boxers and knowing all too well what it was; I wanted- no NEEDED that inside me. "I need you..."

He smiled and crawled over me, running a hand up my side and purring as I arched into the touch. "Do you now?"

I nodded and whimpered, "Yes, I need you so badly it hurts!" I reached for him for emphasis, running my hands down his chest. "Please?"

He purred again, leaning down to lick and nip my earlobe, whispering hotly to me. "Patience my sweet, I don't want to hurt you on our first time together in so long..."

I reached for his boxers, tugging on them, groaning. "Stop teasing!"

"I'm not teasing," he nipped my earlobe again, "I don't want to hurt you Shiki, I love you... and I've already hurt you enough..." he caressed my side gently. "Let me take my time with this and I promise it will be amazing..." as he said this he was slipping my underwear off my legs, making me shiver when his fingers brushed my skin and the air hit my already rock hard erection.

I bit my lip and looked down at him, understanding what he meant. "O-okay... and Ichijo?" he looked up at me. "I love you too..." my heart melted at his smile, but it quickly hitched when his hand wrapped around my length, giving it a squeeze and a soft stroke. I moaned and bucked into his hand.

Ichijo smirked, "Just because I'm taking my time doesn't mean that every second of that time won't be bringing you pleasure..." he started pumping me while leaning down to lick and suck at every little sensitive spot on my neck, teasing with his fangs.

I was a moaning, crying mess of pleasure, writhing on the sheets and clutching to him. I KNEW if he bit me I would cum instantly and I needed his fangs in me almost as much as I needed his cock buried inside me. "I-Ichijoo!"

He chuckled in my ear, "Not yet sweetie... I WAS just teasing this time, but I promise I'll get to that later too..."

I groaned in frustration. "I NEED you! PLEASE!" I was about to cry again, I needed him so badly and he wasn't giving me what I needed, but I NEEDED him.

Ichijo immediately soothed the ache- in my heart at least- by nuzzling my neck affectionately; eyes going soft for a moment, "I'm sorry sweet heart, I really am. You have NO idea how badly I need YOU, but it would kill me if I hurt you, so just be patient..." he was stroking my cheek with the most affectionate caresses and I couldn't help but lean into them, nodding softly.

After he said that, he began to look around the room, "What are you looking for?"

"Lube... a guy like Kaname has to have some hiding in here SOMEWHERE..." I didn't even WANT to know what he meant by that. "AhHA! Found it!" he pulled a tube out from between the mattress and box spring, thank GOD it was unopened or I might be hesitant to use it knowing my cousin. "I KNEW Kaname couldn't have a bed in the house that didn't have a tube of lube nearby, or any flat surface for that matter..."

I couldn't help but chuckle a little, my cousin was QUITE the sexual deviant it appeared, I'd always figured that though... "So are you going to use it or what?" I groaned, parting my legs a little. That immediately got his attention back on me, that and his hands. I moaned hotly as he ran his palms along the insides of my thighs, parting them more and lifting them slightly.

"Oh god Shiki..." he groaned as I spread eagle for him, "You're so beautiful..." he skimmed his fingertips all over my torso and thighs. "I missed you so much..." he nuzzled at my abdomen while he broke the seal on the tube, opened it, and spread some over his fingers.

I moaned and bit my lip, watching him. "You're the beautiful one Ichijo, I missed you too..." he smiled at me and I gasped before letting out a breathless moan when his fingers teased at my entrance. "I-ichijo..." I whimpered.

Ichijo pressed his finger inside me slowly, waiting for me to stop squirming before he started sliding it in and out of me. "It doesn't hurt does it?"

"No," I shook my head, moaning. "It feels good... Really good..." I rocked back onto his finger as if to prove it. I was in heaven and we hadn't even gotten to the real thing yet.

He worked with the one finger a moment longer before slowly slipping in a second. It hurt a little at first, but within seconds his experienced and brilliant fingers were making me whimper and keen softly as they hit that spot inside me. He knew my body outside and inside by instinct and NOTHING makes me feel like he does, there is nothing like being with him; not anywhere.

He added a third a short while later, and this time I grimaced. "F-fuck..." I started to tear up- not from the pain, but from the fact that it hurt at all- he's my mate, nothing to do with him should hurt me physically, I felt like I was letting him down.

But once again he quieted all my fears, speaking gently and with all the love in the world in his voice; "Shhhh, it's alright sweet heart; it's just been a long time is all, it will go away in a second..." he moved his fingers gently, trying to coax my body to relax and enjoy the familiar feeling of him stroking my inner walls, and I did.

It only took a moment or two for me to begin moaning and pressing onto his fingers again. I was hard and hot and I could feel the need building up in me again; I remembered what it felt like- to have him buried to the hilt inside me, connected both physically and emotionally to the deepest level, and I needed it- NOW! "Ichijo," my voice was desperate, "Please, no more! I'm ready..."

It seemed he needed it just as soon, because right away he pulled his fingers away to my knees, spreading and raising them; folding them close to my chest. "I love you Shiki..." he whispered as he FINALLY pushed his long, thick member inside my waiting and willing body. Both of us grunted and let out shaky moans as he pushed deeper and deeper until his balls met my backside; and then he stopped for a moment.

"Oh god, I love you!" I was panting, muscles trying to draw him impossibly deeper; my mind hazy from pleasure and our blood bond screaming at our reunion. I took a moment as well to just FEEL him inside me, looking into his half lidded gaze with my own shuttering one. "Ngh, i-it feels so g-good!"

He smiled at me, moaning softly at the way my body was trying to draw him in even more. "It does... It's amazing..." he pulled slowly out before pressing back in, and once again we both let out shuddering moans- neither of us was going to last very long tonight. He started up a slow but pleasing pace, hitting my prostate with each thrust.

I clutched to his shoulders and wrapped my legs around his waist; pressing up to meet him. "Ah! I-Ichi... NGH!" I was letting out breathless, heated little moans and whimpers as he moved, tossing my head back and to the side. His hands were all over my body and it was driving me insane. "F-faster!"

At my pleading he picked up his pace, not pulling out as much now but hitting my sweet spot harder and more rapidly, making me cry and scream for him. He too was starting to lose himself, letting out wanton moans above me, clutching the sheets by my sides to ground himself.

He leaned in to kiss me passionately, and my mouth was already open for him when we met; tongues meeting outside our mouths for a steamy second before our lips connected. His much too talented tongue mimicked his motions below, pulling almost away before pressing back in swiftly and deeply. I kissed him back just as passionately as I could with how much pleasure I was being dealt, moaning into his mouth and clashing my tongue against his.

He pulled back after a long while, a thin trail of saliva connecting us still, and I quickly licked it away; his taste still strong on my lips. "I-I love you..." I was completely breathless.

"I love you too..." he was just as breathless, changing his movements to very short, quick thrusts; staying almost completely buried in me but hitting all the right places in just the right way.

I lost my voice, tossing my head back, arching up against him more. I was so close to the edge that I was starting to feel dizzy with the ecstasy, but there was just one thing missing- Ichijo's fangs buried just as deep in my neck. And I knew he could tell what was missing as he licked a hot trail up my neck and sucked on my bite spot.

Just a few more moments before he sank his fangs deep into my neck, and I came with such intensity from the feeling that I nearly blacked out; letting out a silent scream. It felt indescribable- Ichijo wasn't a vampire who liked to bite too often, so I savoured each bite I got out of my mate- though he HAD began to be more open when I'd told him just how much I loved the feeling I got from his bite; both the physical and emotional feelings of being NEEDED by someone as much as you need them- of him needing me as much as I need him.

He moaned against my neck as he drank from me and let me ride out my orgasm. He really only needed a few tiny sips of my blood- even after so long; but he knew that I wanted him to take more, and so he drank until my body calmed enough to be able to rock with him again as he continued to thrust into me.

He withdrew his fangs from me slowly, licking the wounds until they closed. He was letting out little whimpers and moans; I knew he was close- but he was also missing something. "Bite me Senri..."

I was a little surprised- usually Ichijo didn't like to be bitten during sex; only biting. "A-are you sure?" I was asking but I KNEW my eyes were crimson just at the idea; he might not have liked being bitten, but I liked biting- and he knew it too.

"I'm sure..." he grunted, "just do it... please?" he genuinely looked and sounded like he NEEDED to be bitten, and I wasn't about to deny him.

I licked a quick trail up his neck, being less gentle then he was; and sank my own fangs into his soft skin. I was surprised again when he arched, thrust and hissed in pleasure- cumming hard inside me. I drank until I was relatively satisfied- I would kill him if I took all I NEEDED- before pulling away with a slightly curious expression. "You've never liked being bitten like that before..."

He gave me a shaky smile, "I missed you... and your bite... I never noticed how much I really loved being bitten by you until I couldn't be... I couldn't stop thinking about it; I mean I thought of just... BEING with you, and by the end I would have been happy just to know you'd be safe even if it WASN'T with me, but I... I realised how happy I was when our bond was strong, and that while pure love will keep my heart and soul happy; as vampire mates... we NEED that intimacy... and it feels really REALLY good..." he blushed at the last part.

I smiled at him fondly, "Takuma..." It felt good to get back to first names too. I reached up and brushed his hair out of his eyes, pulling him down to plant a soft, sweet kiss to his lips. "I love you..." I tried not to tear up but I couldn't help it, "I'm so happy you came back to me..."

He too teared up, stroking my cheek gently, "Of course I came back... I never wanted to leave!"

We kissed again, not surprised at all when our bodies heated up yet again. It HAD been a long time after all, and we spent the better part of the whole night trying to make up for lost time.

We were together again... My Takuma... My precious, precious Takuma still loved me with every beat of his heart just as I still loved him. And that is all that matters...


End file.
